


You Know What You Did

by newt_scamander



Series: You Know What You Did [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Eponine is stupid, F/M, Like no but he is super drunk, M/M, Poor Grantaire, and Enjolras - Freeform, booooooo, forgive me jesus, inebriated, naughty words, super, super sad, tumblr gifs ruin my life, tviet enjolras drunk wearing blagdogs clothes drunk on valentines day, wedding fic, what are this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning of Valentine's Day is supposed to be happy. But of course it's not. Click the gif if you value your sanity :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know What You Did

this gif set right fucking here  
http://noblehector.co.vu/post/66828406933/applestand-panarobread-coquettesuzette-ok  
is to blame for all of this.

You Know What You Did  
It was the perfect day for a wedding. The sun was shining, the birds chirping, and love was in the air. Valentine's Day has always been a good day for love-unless it was a bad day.  
On this February 14th, Grantaire Seul had prepared himself for an emotional day. His fiancé- Eponine Thenadier, his childhood best friend and high school sweetheart- had promised that her family wouldn't be attending neither is Grantaire's. But he couldn't account for the people that mattered most: his friends.  
Joly and Bahorel had already arrived when Grantaire pulled up in his truck. Muischetta arrived directly after, Cosette and her father in tow, Valjean was the priest and Cosette the maid of honor. Marius was the best man, as were Courfeyrac and Combferre, (Grantaire couldn't possibly pick one) so they appeared at promptly 10:30. Bossuet, Feuilly, and Jehan were ushers. All that was missing was Enjolras.  
Of course, Enjolras hadn't been invited. It hadn't been Grantaire's decision, Eponine had frantically insisted.  
"There's too much bad blood Taire. He'd ruin it. You know it, just don't." She had advised him.  
She was right, obviously. Just thinking about Enjolras made Grantaire's stomach twist and his heart ache. The fact that Eponine had scheduled their wedding for Valentine's Day- his and Enjolras' anniversary- only poured salt on his bleeding wound.  
"It'll add happy memories to the sad. Trust me, R." Eponine had pleaded.  
"Uh, Taire, the clock... It's ticking." Marius poked his head in the dressing room and shook him out of his revelry. "A-are you alright?" he asked knowledgeably.  
Grantaire shook himself. "Yes. Yeah, I'm fine. It's alright. I'm good."  
"Why don't you call him-" Marius started, reaching into his tuxedo.  
"No." Grantaire snapped. "No, I'm not calling him. He can't- He won't ruin this. Not for Eponine." Grantaire took one final look at his reflection and turned away, forcing all thoughts of Enjolras away.  
"What about you?" Marius whispered.  
"He already ruined it for me." Grantaire muttered. "Let's go, we'll be late."  
"Nothing new for me." Marius attempted a joke.  
\------ 3-------  
The ceremony went off without a hitch. Everyone sniffled when they were supposed to, laughed when prompted, and applauded at the end.  
After the married couple had proceeded into the ballroom, they dispersed to their separate tables. Eponine and Grantaire sat at the back of the room, surrounded by red curtains.  
"R, are you okay?" Eponine asked as tears welled up in Grantaire's eyes.  
Grantaire looked around at the room and smiled faintly. "I- I think I'm okay..." He replied. "I think... I'm happy now." he extended his hand and took Eponine's. "I'm happy with you Ep."  
Eponine smiled. "Good. I'm glad to see you're not-" she never finished her thought.  
"How could you?!" Enjolras Abaisse yelled, bursting through the French doors. "How could you Grantaire?" he cried.  
Grantaire jumped to his feet while Eponine called for security.  
"Enjolras, I told you. You aren't welcome here." Grantaire started, but his voice broke.  
"You're marrying her... On our day! Our day!" Enjolras yelled. Joly and Bahorel tried to restrain him, to pull him through the doors. He shoved Joly away, knocking him onto a table. Bahorel, growling like a tiger now, went to punch Enjolras avid was knocked to the ground. "This is our day!" Enjolras insisted.  
Grantaire felt his heart shrink. "I-I know... I'm sorry E. I'm sorry-" he started. But when he noticed Enjolras, like really took in what he was wearing, his appearance, he noticed how bloodshot his eyes were. He was drunk. And was that- no. It couldn't have been- It was. Enjolras was wearing Grantaire's hoodie.  
"Grantaire, I loved you. I loved you, more than anything." Enjolras yelled. "I still-" Security overtook him at that moment. "I still love you!"  
Enjolras fought them off, knocking them all to the ground and turned back to Grantaire. "You know what you did..." He said darkly.  
"Apollo..." Grantaire whimpered as a new installment of security dragged a kicking and screaming and swearing Enjolras through the doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a gif. Wrote a thing. Maybe God will forgive me?
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr?  
> courfandjolllly.tumblr.com


End file.
